EL DIA PERFECTO
by lovelove13
Summary: ADAPT-El día perfecto cuenta la historia de Edward, un joven empeñado en terminar la carrera de derecho sin enamorarse, y Bella, una estudiante de magisterio que cree que la vida está para vivirla. Edward y Bella se conocen el día de San Valentín.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la adaptación de un relato corto de la autora Anna Casanovas a quien pertenece totalmente la autoría de la historia, yo sólo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight que son de la autora Stephanie Meyer. Nada me pertenece en esta historia. Esta historia ya fue subida hace unas semanas, pero eliminada por los administradores por algo relacionado con las canciones. Espero que esta vez no la borren.**

**Espero que os guste la historia tanto como a mi. Os recomiendo fervientemente cualquier libro o relato, tanto contemporáneo como histórico, de la autora: Anna Casanovas. **

**A leer y disfrutar!**

Edward parpadeó dos veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. En la biblioteca había un ángel. Volvió a cerrarlos ojos y contó hasta diez antes de volver a abrirlos. Sí, un ángel que de puntillas trataba de alcanzar un libro del estante más alto de uno de los armarios, obsequiándole así con las vistas de unas piernas perfectamente torneadas. Cerró el libro de derecho internacional y vio que en la silla de enfrente había un carcaj lleno de flechas. Se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos; todo eso debía de tener una explicación.

—¡Maldito libro! —farfulló el ángel.

Edward se puso de pie y decidió acercarse a la estantería, aunque sólo fuera para asegurarse de que no se había vuelto loco.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó al colocarse junto a esas perfectas piernas.

—Sujétame. Ya casi lo tengo. —Alargando los dedos podía acariciar el lomo del libro.

Edward, atónito ante tal petición, hizo lo que le pedía, y tan pronto como colocó las manos sobre el ángel supo que era una chica muy, muy terrenal.

—¡Eureka! —exclamó victoriosa antes de saltar al suelo.

Por suerte a esas horas ya casi no quedaba nadie en la biblioteca, pues de lo contrario alguien ya les habría llamado la atención.

—Gracias —dijo el ángel—. Si no llega a ser por ti me caigo o tiro la estantería.

—De nada —respondió Edward y, convencido de que ella no iba a decir nada más, regresó a su silla para seguir estudiando. Sólo tuvo tiempo de destapar el rotulador y ponerse las gafas cuando ella le demostró que estaba equivocado.

—¿Estás estudiando? —le preguntó guardando el libro en una mochila color verde con un enorme Popeye dibujado en la parte delantera.

—Eso intento.

—¿Un viernes? —Se colocó la mochila en un hombro, esquivando las alas que llevaba cosidas a la túnica blanca, el carcaj con las flechas en el otro, y recogió el arco que antes había dejado en el suelo.

—Un viernes.

—Vaya, no eres muy hablador que digamos. —Se acercó a él y curioseó lo que estaba leyendo por encima del hombro.

—¿Te interesa mucho? —preguntó él incómodo. Siempre le había molestado que la gente hiciera eso.

—Parece aburridísimo —dijo ella sin inmutarse—. Vamos, acompáñame afuera —añadió, tirando ligeramente de la manga de la camisa de Edward.

Y él, sin saber muy bien por qué, se levantó, cogió su abrigo, y la siguió al exterior.

En Boston no es de extrañar que hiele en febrero y que la temperatura oscile entre los tres grados bajo cero y los diez por encima los días de sol. Ese día hacía muchísimo frío. Sin embargo, pensó Edward, el ángel sólo llevaba una bufanda color rojo, guantes lilas y un diminuto anorak que aún no se había puesto.

—Con las alas no puedo ponérmelo —respondió ella como si le hubiera leído la mente—. Sujétame esto, ¿quieres? —Le entregó el arco y la mochila de Popeye y se colocó el anorak alrededor de los hombros—. Gracias —le dijo al recuperar sus cosas.

Se quedaron allí unos segundos viendo caer la nieve.

—¿No te parece raro que vaya vestida de ángel? —preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa.

—Supongo.

—¿Alguna vez respondes con más de dos palabras?

—Alguna. El ángel tuvo un ataque de risa y Edward tuvo que esforzarse por no sonreír. Hacía años que no sentía ese cosquilleo en los extremos de los labios.

—Me llamo Bella.

—Edward. —Le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó.

—Encantada, Edward. ¿De verdad eres tan serio como parece?

—De verdad.

—No te creo. —Le resbaló el carcaj y optó por dejarlo en el suelo—. No tienes ojos de serio.

—Tengo ojos de miope.

—¡Cuatro palabras! Espera un segundo, creo que me he mareado de la impresión. —Fingió llevarse una mano a la frente y Edward ya no pudo reprimir las ganas de sonreír.

—Me rindo, ¿por qué vas vestida de ángel? —preguntó él, y para asegurarse de que no volvía a burlarse de la cantidad de palabras que había utilizado enarcó una ceja por encima de la montura de las gafas.

—Vaya, esa ceja es letal. Me gusta.

—El disfraz —le recordó él señalándole las flechas—. ¿De qué vas vestida?

No puedo creerme que no sepas qué día es hoy —dijo ella, como si eso lo explicara todo—. Y mira que pareces listo.

—Catorce de febrero —respondió Edward a la defensiva, y por fin lo entendió—.San Valentín.

—Bingo.

—¿Y? ¿Cada día te vistes del santo que aparece en el calendario? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Pues claro que no. ¿Conoces el centro comercial que hay cerca de la universidad? —Edward asintió—. Me han contratado para que hoy diera publicidad a todos los que entraban. Ha sido agotador, pero en Navidad fue mucho peor.

—¿Por?

—Tuve que disfrazarme de elfo.

—Ah.

—¿Sabes lo que es, no?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Te apetecería ir a tomar un café conmigo? —preguntó Bella de repente—. Ya sé que acabamos de conocernos, pero…

—No, gracias —Edward la interrumpió en seco y se levantó—. Tengo que estudiar —añadió sin disculparse.

—Sólo un café.

—No, lo siento.

En ese instante la sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció y Edward tuvo la sensación de que el vestíbulo quedaba a oscuras, pero no asoció que una cosa iba ligada a la otra.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Mañana tengo que regresar al centro comercial, como San Valentín ha caído en viernes quieren aprovechar todo el fin de semana y... —Viendo que él no la escuchaba, Bella detuvo su explicación—. Adiós, Edward.

Fiel a los monosílabos respondió con una sola palabra.

—Adiós.

Bella, dando por perdida la batalla, se dio media vuelta y salió a enfrentarse al frío bostoniano, que seguro iba a ser más cálido que el hombre que tenía a su lado. Edward estuvo allí sin moverse como mínimo media hora, incapaz de dejar de mirar la puerta por la que había desaparecido la mujer más atractiva que había visto jamás. Su ángel era menudo, como mucho debería llegarle a la altura del torso, y tenía los ojos color chocolate más bonitos del mundo. Bella era castaña, de esas que con el sol aún lo son más, y tenía una sonrisa increíble. Por eso no había querido ir a tomar un café con ella. Consciente de que esa explicación carecía completamente de lógica, optó por sentarse en el banco y buscar otra línea de razonamiento. Los exámenes; no había querido ir a tomar un café con ella porque tenía que estudiar. Para unos exámenes que tendría dentro de medio año. Claro, eso sí que tenía lógica. Frustrado, agachó la cabeza entre las rodillas para seguir lamentándose de sí mismo, pero algo en el suelo captó su atención: las flechas. Bella se había olvidado las flechas.

Bella tenía el firme convencimiento de que para encontrar la felicidad había que buscarla, y vivía su vida según esa premisa. «Y por culpa de eso has hecho el ridículo», se dijo a sí misma al recordar el rechazo de Edward. Ella no solía ser tan descarada, de hecho con el sexo opuesto era muy tímida, a no ser que se tratara de niños de como mucho hasta seis años. Bella estaba en el último curso de magisterio, y combinaba la carrera con unas prácticas no remuneradas en una escuela infantil cerca de allí. Trabajaba para pagarse los estudios, pero ese semestre había tenido que renunciar a su puesto de recepcionista del doctor Malone por ser incompatible con los horarios de la escuela, y había recurrido a esos trabajos puntuales en el centro comercial.

Esa tarde, al salir del centro comercial, se acordó de que tenía que presentar un pequeño trabajo el lunes y que para hacerlo necesitaba un libro de la biblioteca. Tenía tanto miedo de que cerraran que había decidido ir directamente allí sin cambiarse. Para variar, el destino no colaboró con ella y el libro en cuestión estaba en la estantería más alta del mundo, y justo cuando creía que iba a caerse, Edward apareció para rescatarla. Se le veía tan serio, tan preocupado, pero algo en el brillo de sus ojos la cautivó al instante y, sin saber muy bien por qué, supo que quería conocerlo mejor. Y por eso se arriesgó a preguntarle si quería tomar un café con ella. La negativa de él le dejó claro que a la única a la que le había afectado ese encuentro había sido a ella. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Al menos lo había intentado.

Edward recogió del suelo el carcaj, que resultó ser un tubo para planos forrado con fieltro, y regresó a la biblioteca a por sus cosas. Con los libros en una mano y las flechas en la otra, cruzó el campus hacia el pequeño piso que había sido su hogar durante los últimos cinco años. Aún recordaba el primer día, cuando su madre y su padre lo acompañaron allí desde Nueva York. Le había costado mucho convencerlos de que le dejaran estudiar en Boston, pero al final lo había conseguido, y era lo que más lamentaba de toda su vida. Casi un año y medio después de eso, sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando iban a visitarlo. Si se hubiera quedado en Nueva York como ellos querían, o si él no hubiera insistido en quedarse allí aquel maldito fin de semana, aún seguirían vivos. Sus padres habían muerto porque él había querido asistir a una estúpida fiesta. Él les había mentido, les había dicho que tenía un examen y que prefería quedarse en la universidad, y ellos habían decidido ir a darle una sorpresa. Esa noche, cuando su abuelo lo llamó supo que algo muy grave había sucedido. Edward siguió caminando y pensó en que si su abuelo se enteraba de lo que estaba pensando le sermonearía. Sus abuelos le habían dicho mil veces que él no tenía la culpa de la muerte de sus padres; el hielo y un conductor borracho fueron los responsables. Le habían repetido hasta la saciedad que sus padres le querían y que tenía que seguir adelante con su vida, pero Edward no escuchó ninguno de esos consejos. El único método que encontró para estar relativamente en paz consigo mismo fue refugiarse en sus estudios, al menos así tal vez lograría que, estuvieran donde estuviesen, se sintieran orgullosos de él. Dejó de ir a fiestas, de salir con chicas, de jugar al fútbol, de hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerle de su objetivo. Al principio quizá lo hiciera también como castigo, pero a la larga descubrió que así se sentía mejor; sino se reía nunca más quizá tampoco volvería a llorar. Y lo había conseguido, hasta esa misma tarde, cuando aquella chica disfrazada de ángel consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa.

Entró en su habitación y dejó el carcaj en el suelo. Mañana iría al centro comercial para devolvérselo. Ni siquiera la saludaría, se dijo a sí mismo, le daría las flechas al encargado y regresaría a la biblioteca. Sólo le faltaban seis meses para licenciarse y pasar el examen final, y a esas alturas nada iba a desviarle de su objetivo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es la adaptación de un relato corto de la autora Anna Casanovas a quien pertenece totalmente la autoría de la historia, yo sólo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight que son de la autora Stephanie Meyer. Nada me pertenece en esta historia.**Esta historia ya fue subida hace unas semanas, pero eliminada por los administradores por algo relacionado con las canciones. Espero que esta vez no la borren.****

**Espero que os guste la historia tanto como a mi. Os recomiendo fervientemente cualquier libro o relato, tanto contemporáneo como histórico, de la autora: Anna Casanovas. **

**A leer y disfrutar!**

¿De dónde diablos había salido tanta gente? El centro comercial estaba abarrotado de parejas, niños, adolescentes y gente mayor paseando. Era una locura, y Edward, al que ya de por sí no le gustaban las aglomeraciones ni los espacios cerrados, no veía la hora de salir de allí. Él no solía ir a esos lugares, y mucho menos un sábado, pero como todo el mundo parecía muy tranquilo supuso que esas concentraciones eran habituales. Los pasillos del centro comercial estaban decorados con corazones y nubes tremendamente falsas, horrible, pero muy acorde con las fechas. La música que sonaba por los altavoces recorrían todo el repertorio de canciones románticas de la historia del cine (1), y Edward tuvo que reprimir las ganas de correr. Era todo tan pegajoso que si fuera diabético ya habría tenido una subida de azúcar. Llegó a la zona de los restaurantes y vio a una chica que, aunque no era Bella, también iba vestida de ángel. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó dónde podía encontrarla. Al parecer, Bella se había ofrecido voluntaria para entregar publicidad en la zona de ocio infantil, la más odiada por el resto de sus compañeros, según le contó su informadora. Edward siguió las instrucciones que, por desgracia, le obligaron a pasar por todo el piso superior mientras sonaba la banda sonora de otra famosa película(1), y estuvo tentado de dejar las flechas allí mismo e ir a buscar al encargado de elegir la música y matarlo. Por suerte, encontró a Bella en ese mismo instante, y esos pensamientos tan nefastos se evaporaron de su mente.

Bella estaba rodeada por un montón de niños que miraban fascinados cómo convertía un globo alargado en un caniche. Al terminar, se lo regaló a una niña con trenzas y el resto corrió a inspeccionarlo más de cerca.

—Ayer te dejaste esto —dijo Edward al acercarse a ella.

—Buenos días, a mí también me alegra mucho volver a verte —respondió ella sarcástica ante el poco tacto de Edward.

—Lo siento —farfulló él, y para mayor vergüenza suya se sonrojó—. Es que…—Señaló hacia arriba justo cuando empezaban a sonar las primeras notas de otra canción de Céline Dion.

Bella entendió lo que quería decir y sonrió.

—Ya, es demasiado. —Aceptó el carcaj con las flechas—. Gracias por traérmelo, me has ahorrado el viaje a la biblioteca.

—De nada. —Ahora que ya había finalizado con su misión, y no tenía ningún motivo más para seguir allí, se dio cuenta de que no quería irse—. ¿Hasta qué hora trabajas?

—Hasta las seis. ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella entregando otro folleto a una pareja que pasaba por su lado.

—Por nada.

—Ah.

—Me voy —dijo Edward incómodo.

—Ya nos veremos. —Bella tenía que confesar que estaba disfrutando torturando a ese chico. Se le veía tan tenso y preocupado que no pudo resistir la tentación de tomarle el pelo.

—Claro, ya nos veremos —repitió él sin moverse de allí.

Ella se colocó bien la diadema que llevaba en el pelo y que hacía de alo y siguió con lo suyo.

Edward se colocó bien las gafas, algo que hacía siempre que estaba nervioso, y después escondió las manos en los bolsillos para no volver a hacerlo.

—¿Te gustaría tomarte un café conmigo? —preguntó por fin. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, se había pasado toda la noche pensando en que quería volver a verla, y tener que devolverle las flechas era la excusa perfecta que necesitaba su conciencia para no sentirse culpable por no estudiar.

Ella no dijo nada, así que Edward supuso que después del desplante que él le había hecho el día anterior iba a devolvérsela. Pero Bella volvió a demostrarle que se equivocaba.

—Si quieres puedes venir aquí a las seis y media —le dijo con una sonrisa—.Te esperaré en el café que hay en la entrada.

—Perfecto, allí estaré.

Una nota aguda de otra famosa canción (1)y Bella sonrió.

—Vamos, escápate tú que puedes.

Edward se fue de allí pensando en que no había sido tan difícil. Y el que tuviera las manos empapadas de sudor era pura casualidad.

«Sólo vas a tomar un café, se repitió a sí mismo por enésima vez. Sólo es un café, y lo haces para disculparte por haber sido tan maleducado con ella. No pasa nada.» Durante toda la mañana había estado tentado de anular la cita, pero no tenía el número de teléfono de Bella y pensó que no presentarse era ya el sumo de la cobardía y de los malos modos. A las cinco cerró el libro de derecho administrativo, ¿o era el de penal?, y decidió ir caminando hasta el centro comercial. Llegó allí veinte minutos antes de la hora prevista pero optó por ir al café y esperarla leyendo el periódico.

Bella aún no podía creerse que Edward hubiera ido a verla. Después del fiasco del día anterior, se había acostado convencida de que jamás volvería a verlo. Él le había gustado, esa mirada perdida y esa mandíbula que apretaba cuando se concentraba eran impresionantes, por no hablar de las gafas. Y además parecía muy listo y, aunque él quisiera ocultarlo, se veía a leguas que era un trozo de pan. La mañana se le pasó volando, pero después de comer las horas se le hicieron eternas, y las seis parecían no llegar jamás. Cuando llegó Mónica, el ángel del último turno, salió de allí disparada hacia los vestuarios de los empleados y se cambió en un santiamén. Eran las seis y veinticinco, así que se regaló dos minutos frente al espejo para arreglarse un poco el pelo y pintarse los labios. Esa mañana no había previsto tener una cita con la versión moderna del señor Darcy, así que iba vestida con vaqueros y un jersey de cuello alto verde limón que no era de sus preferidos. Por suerte, llevaba uno de sus clips de la suerte, una flor de cristal violeta, y se recogió el mechón que siempre le cubría el ojo derecho. Satisfecha con el resultado, y diciéndose que tampoco iba a suceder nada, corrió de nuevo por los pasillos para no llegar tarde. Entró en el café con la respiración entrecortada y como no lo vio por ningún lado pensó que le había dado plantón, pero entonces escuchó el ruido de las páginas de un periódico y descubrió a Edward sentado a la mesa de la esquina.

—Hola, siento llegar tarde —dijo al pararse frente a él.

Edward levantó la vista y algo debió de impactarle porque tardó varios segundos en responder.

—Hola. —Tragó saliva—. No pasa nada. Estaba leyendo el periódico.

—Ya veo. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bella al sentarse—. Tienes una cara muy rara.

—Acabo de darme cuenta de que es la primera vez que te veo vestida normal. —Y ante su propio asombro añadió—: Estás muy guapa.

El piropo también cogió a Bella desprevenida y lo único que consiguió balbucear fue:

—Gracias.

—¿Qué van a tomar? —preguntó el camarero.

—Yo un café —dijo Edward, guardando ya el periódico.

—¿Qué clases de tés tienen? —Bella miró la pizarra que había en la pared del local—. ¿Cuál es el más exótico?

—Tenemos uno nuevo del Himalaya —sugirió el empleado.

—Pues ése.

—¿Has pedido té del Himalaya? ¿Y si no te gusta? —preguntó Edward.

—Si no lo pruebo nunca lo sabré, ¿no crees? Además, es sólo un té. ¿Tú siempre pides lo mismo?

—Claro, así me aseguro de que comeré o beberé algo que me guste.

—¿No te parece aburrido? —Ese chico era tan ordenado que daban ganas de gritar que se relajara.

—No.

—¿Nunca pruebas nada nuevo?

—Nunca.

—¿Volvemos a jugar a lo de los monosílabos?

—No —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Lo siento, es que hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto.

—¿El qué? ¿Hablar?

—Más o menos.

El camarero apareció con sus bebidas y Edward observó la reacción de Bellaal probar el té himalayo.

—¿Te gusta?

—No está mal, ¿quieres probarlo? —le ofreció la taza como si fuera un reto.

—Está bien.—Aceptó la taza y dio un sorbo—. Es bueno.

—¿Lo ves? Si no lo hubieras probado no lo sabrías. —Bella recuperó el té y bebió un poco más—. ¿Estudias derecho?

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Ayer, en la biblioteca, estabas leyendo un libro muy aburrido —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Y sólo por eso tenía que ser de leyes? Y no era aburrido —se defendió él.

—Si tú lo dices.

—¿Y tú?, ¿de qué era el libro que te llevaste? —Él había estado tan embobado mirando las alas y las flechas que no se había fijado en nada más.

—De psicología infantil, estudio magisterio.

—Te pega, ¿siempre quisiste ser maestra?

—Siempre. —Bebió un poco más de té y después de vaciar la taza sirvió el que quedaba en la pequeña tetera que le habían traído—. Me encantan los niños, estoy haciendo unas prácticas en una escuela muy cerca de aquí, y no veo la hora de terminar la carrera y poder dedicarme a ello a tiempo completo. ¿Y tú?, ¿siempre quisiste ser abogado?

—Más o menos —respondió Edward, en realidad, él había elegido derecho por elegir algo, no tenía vocación y al principio no se lo había tomado demasiado enserio. Pero después del accidente de sus padres su actitud cambió radicalmente. El juicio contra el conductor borracho que causó la colisión fue declarado nulo por un estúpido defecto formal, y el señor se salvó de pagar una indemnización y de ir a la cárcel. A Edward, la cuestión económica no le importaba lo más mínimo; su abuelo había fundado Biotex, una importante empresa farmacéutica que su padre, antes de morir, había llevado hasta lo más alto. Tampoco le importaba el que ese hombre fuera o no la cárcel, nada de eso haría regresar a sus padres. Pero sí le importaba que el sistema judicial funcionara tan mal que pudiera llegar a esos extremos. A partir del accidente, Edward empezó a tomarse sus estudios en serio y descubrió que, en las manos adecuadas, las leyes podían ser de lo más útiles.

—Edward, ¿estás bien?

—Eh, sí, perdona. —Parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué decías?

—Nada. —Ella se rió—. No te preocupes —respondió Bella, quitándole importancia. Pero en realidad le habría gustado preguntarle en qué estaba pensando, pues en esos instantes de silencio la tristeza que vio en los ojos de ese chico le llegó al corazón. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan tristes—. ¿Qué haces esta noche?

—Estudiar. Me falta muy poco para licenciarme y me estoy preparando para los exámenes finales.—

Yo también me gradúo este año. —Él no comentó nada más, así que ella optó por seguir—. ¿Vas a trabajar aquí en Boston? —Dado que él no le preguntó por sus planes de esa noche ella tampoco insistió.

—No, soy de Nueva York.

—¡Yo también! —exclamó ella—. Ya decía yo que tu cara me sonaba—apuntó con una sonrisa.

—Seguro. —Él semisonrió un poco—. ¿Tú vas a quedarte aquí?

—No sé, supongo. La escuela en la que hago prácticas me gusta mucho, pero no sé si podré quedarme. Ya veremos, tampoco sirve de nada que ahora me preocupe, ¿no te parece? —Por el modo en que la miró fue obvio que no coincidía con ella.

—Supongo que no —dijo él por decir algo. Miró el reloj—. Debería irme, tengo que estudiar.

—Eso ya lo has dicho antes. —Vio que él empezaba a levantarse y, decidida a no volver a humillarse como el día anterior, lo dejó marchar—. Yo también me voy. Supongo que ya nos veremos por aquí. —Era obvio que a pesar del cumplido inicial, y de que habían pasado un rato agradable, él no quería volver a verla.

—Claro. —Cuando ya estuvo completamente abrigado volvió a mirarla. Era muy guapa, demasiado, la luz de esos ojos y de esa sonrisa era demasiado peligrosa, y, por si eso fuera poco, era divertida, simpática e inteligente. Tenía que irse de allí cuanto antes

—. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación… —respiró hondo y se disculpó—ayer, cuando tú… —se interrumpió—, perdona. Lamento haber sido tan grosero.

Bella, atónita, pues no esperaba que Edward mencionara para nada lo sucedido en la biblioteca, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—No pasa nada, pero gracias por disculparte. —Ella también se abrigó—. Era la primera vez que le pedía a un chico si quería tomar un café conmigo, así que mi ego y yo te agradecemos las disculpas.

Edward se recolocó las gafas. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso.

—Ahora me siento aún peor. ¿De verdad era la primera vez?

—De verdad, pero bueno, siempre he creído que en la vida hay que cazar las oportunidades al vuelo, y como tú no parecías inclinado a hacer nada y tienes los ojos más tristes que he visto jamás y pensé que quería verte sonreír y… Debería de dejar de hablar. Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Olvida estos últimos minutos.

Ambos sonrieron y Edward fingió acceder a su petición. ¿Los ojos más tristes que había visto jamás? ¿Quería verlo sonreír?

—Voy hacia el campus, ¿y tú? —A pesar de su decisión de no volver a verla, Edward quería alargar al máximo la despedida.

—Yo también, tengo un pequeño apartamento alquilado en la calle Sherborn. Zafrina, mi compañera de piso es brasileña y está pasando unos días con su familia, así que estoy sola, pero bueno. De noche tengo un poquito de miedo, pero de día es genial, así puedo estudiar y… ¿Te estoy aburriendo, no? —preguntó sonrojada al darse cuenta de que parecía una cotorra.

—No, qué va, sigue —respondió sincero. Edward no tenía amigos, los pocos conocidos que había hecho durante los primeros años de universidad habían ido desapareciendo a medida que él había dejado de asistir a las fiestas.

—Tú lo has querido. En fin, ahora que Zafrina no está tengo todo el apartamento para mí sola, así que esta noche vendrán unos amigos a cenar, nos reiremos un rato y mañana me levantaré tarde, desayunaré como una reina y me pondré a estudiar.

—Yo tengo que girar hacia allí. —Edward señaló la calle que quedaba a su izquierda.

—Dame tu móvil —dijo Bella tendiendo una mano—. Vamos, dámelo antes de que me arrepienta.

Edward la obedeció sin saber muy bien el motivo.

—Éste es mi número. —Bella apretó las teclas del teléfono de Edward—. No hace falta que me des el tuyo. —Sonrió—. Seguro que tampoco me lo darías. Qué vergüenza estoy pasando. Edward, ya te he dicho antes que no suelo hacer estas cosas pero me ha gustado mucho estar contigo. —Al ver que él levantaba una ceja incrédulo, añadió—: Ya, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Eres bastante antipático y tus técnicas de conversación dejan mucho que desear, pero mira, al parecer me gustas de todos modos. Me voy. —Se apretó la bufanda y le tendió la mano—. Ha sido un placer, Edward.

Edward estrechó la mano, con guante fucsia, y respondió:

—Lo mismo digo, Bella. —El corazón le iba a mil, ella le estaba sonriendo con los ojos, esperando a que él dijera algo. ¿Qué? ¿Qué hace uno cuando conoce a la que puede ser el amor de su vida en el momento equivocado? Nada, comportarse como un imbécil—. Tengo que irme.

—Ya, bueno. Yo también. —Le soltó la mano y empezó a caminar. Tenía que dejar de escuchar a esa vocecita que tenía en la cabeza y que le decía que se arriesgara. Jamás había hecho tanto el ridículo como con ese chico. Seguro que pensaba que estaba loca de atar—. Adiós —dijo para despedirse definitivamente.

Edward contó hasta diez. Se recordó que tenía que terminar un trabajo para la clase de penal y repasar unos temas de internacional, pero su mano derecha se hundió en el bolsillo del abrigo, sacó el teléfono móvil y le dio a la tecla de llamar.

—¿Diga? —preguntó Bella al no identificar quién la llamaba.

—Ahora tú también tienes mi número. —Edward esperó a que ella se diera la vuelta. Y después de mirarse unos segundos a los ojos, colgó, se levantó las solapas del abrigo y siguió su camino.

NOTA: (1) he modificado estas frases ya que cuando publiqué esta historia por primera vez, me la borraron los administradores de fanfiction por problemas con los derechos de las canciones. Por lo que he quitado las frases que hacía alusión a canciones concretas y sus cantantes para evitar problemas y poder volver a subir la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta ****es la adaptación de un relato corto de la autora Anna Casanovas a quien pertenece totalmente la autoría de la historia, yo sólo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight que son de la autora Stephanie Meyer. Nada me pertenece en esta historia.**Esta historia ya fue subida hace unas semanas, pero eliminada por los administradores por algo relacionado con las canciones. Espero que esta vez no la borren.****

**Espero que os guste la historia tanto como a mi. Os recomiendo fervientemente cualquier libro o relato, tanto contemporáneo como histórico, de la autora: Anna Casanovas. **

**A leer y disfrutar!**

Cuando Bella llegó a su apartamento aún tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Esa llamada a lo John Wayne había sido una de las cosas más sexys que le habían ocurrido en la vida. Aunque a decir verdad tal vez fuera la única. Y qué más daba, se dijo a sí misma. Tampoco era para tanto, se recordó. Pero no, no había nada que pudiera borrarle la sonrisa o apaciguar el latido de su corazón. Edward tenía ya de por sí una voz muy profunda, de esas que son como si unos dedos te recorrieran la espalda muy, muy despacio. Pero por teléfono, y en plan enigmático, era como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera hundido en una bañera de agua caliente llena de espuma. Fue a su habitación para colgar el abrigo y dejar los trastos y después entró en la cocina. Era una lástima que él no se hubiera animado a ir a cenar, pero seguro que se lo pasaría muy bien con sus amigos.

Hacía semanas que tenían organizada esa cena; una especie de venganza contra Cupido por mantenerlos solteros y desparejados el fin de semana de San Valentín. Preparó la mesa y se aseguró de tener todos los ingredientes necesarios para que Lola, una de sus amigas, preparara su famosa tortilla de patatas. A la cena también iban a asistir, Jasper, Mike, Jessica y Angela. Los seis se habían conocido en la residencia de estudiantes en la que habían estado alojados durante el primer año de sus respetivas carreras. Se hicieron amigos en seguida, y, por desgracia, como solía decir Jasper, no se sentían atraídos los unos por los otros ni por casualidad. Jasper tenía la teoría de que en una vida pasada había sido, como mínimo, un dictador, porque el destino no podía ser tan cruel como para hacerle tener tan buenas amigas y no enamorarse de ninguna. La verdad era que su grupo era de lo más peculiar, todos estudiaban carreras distintas y todos tenían a su vez amigos en sus correspondientes facultades, pero sus cenas eran sagradas y Bella sabía que siempre podía contar con ellos. Pensó en Edward y lamentó que no fuera a estar allí. A lo largo de los años, ella nunca había presentado a ningún «novio» a sus amigos; tenía la sensación de que hacerlo lo convertiría en oficial, y ella nunca había tenido una relación que se mereciera tal calificativo.

Al llegar a su piso, Edward, que se prohibió a sí mismo analizar los motivos de esa llamada, se sentó en el escritorio y se puso a estudiar. O mejor dicho, a ver cómo desfilaban las letras delante de sus narices. Pasadas un par de horas llamó a su abuelo, quien le contó que él y la abuela estaban ansiosos por irse de crucero.

Celebraban un montón de años de casados y ése era el regalo que ambos habían decidido hacerse. Charlar con sus abuelos siempre le ponía de buen humor, así que cuando colgó estaba ya menos tenso, pero aun así, le fue imposible concentrarse. En un intento por solucionar la situación, Edward pensó que podría ducharse; el aguac aliente solía fallar mucho en su edificio, y ducharse con agua fría, o helada, seguro que le espabilaría. Puso el plan en marcha, y bajo el chorro de agua no pudo evitar tatarear la canción de

Titanic. Decididamente iba a matar al que había elegido la música del centro comercial. Cerró el grifo y cuando se giró en busca de la toalla resbaló y perdió el mundo de vista. La caída debió de durar apenas unos segundos, pero para Edward sucedió a cámara lenta y lo primero que sintió al abrir los ojos fue un indescriptible dolor en el hombro. Trató de moverlo pero la punzada que sintió casi consiguió dejarlo inconsciente, así que se levantó como pudo del suelo del baño, apoyándose sólo en una mano. Hacía meses que pensaba que tenía que cambiar esas baldosas, y que se repetía que la alfombra que estaba junto a la ducha no absorbía el agua, pero nunca tenía tiempo y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Fue a su habitación y se puso con torpeza unos calzoncillos y unos pantalones de chándal, pero fue incapaz de levantar el brazo y ponerse también una camiseta. No hacía falta ser médico para saber que se había roto algo o, como mínimo, dislocado el hombro. Tenía que ir al hospital, pero antes necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara a terminar de vestirse y que lo acompañara hasta allí. Llamar a sus abuelos sólo serviría para preocuparlos, ellos estaban en Nueva York y desde allí no podían hacer nada, así que armándose de valor llamó a la única persona que se veía capaz de pedirle ayuda, a pesar de que sólo hacía un día que la conocía.

Cuando Bella oyó sonar su teléfono móvil se sorprendió, nadie llamaba a esas horas, pero cuando vio el nombre que salía por la pantalla creyó estar alucinando. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, de hecho, si no hubiera sido por Lola, que le preguntaba si pensaba responder, tal vez no lo habría hecho.

—¿Si? —dijo ella al deslizar la tapa.

—¿Bella? Soy Edward. —Apretó los dientes del dolor que sentía y debió de hacer algún ruido porque ella en seguida preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

—No. —Le contó lo que le había sucedido—. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero ¿podrías venir a mi piso y acompañarme al hospital?

—Claro. —Bella se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina para coger un papel y un bolígrafo—. Dame tu dirección. En veinte minutos estoy allí.

—Gracias. —Volvió a cerrar los ojos de dolor y colgó.

Bella les contó a sus atónitos amigos lo sucedido y Jasper se ofreció a acompañarla, así que pronto los dos, abrigados hasta las cejas, abandonaron la partida de cartas que estaban jugando y fueron a auxiliar a Edward. El que Jasper hubiera decidido acompañar a Bella se debía a varios motivos; uno, no quería que fuera sola a esas horas por la ciudad, dos, ¿qué sabían de ese tal Edward, tal vez fuera un maníaco?, y tres, si de verdad se había hecho daño quizá él podría ayudarlo y evitarle la visita al hospital. Jasper estaba en el último año de medicina y algo sabía sobre huesos rotos. Tal y como había prometido Bella, veinte minutos después de la llamada estaban frente a la puerta de su piso. Llamaron y segundos más tarde un Edward con el pelo húmedo, sin camiseta, y con cara de estar pasándolo muy mal les abrió la puerta.

—Gracias por venir —fue lo primero que dijo al ver a Bella y a su acompañante. La visión de ese torso desnudo le dejó claro a Bella que Edward hacía algo más que estudiar, pero al ver el dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos se olvidó de frivolidades, por deliciosas que fueran, y se centró en lo importante.

—Ese hombro tiene muy mal aspecto. —Le colocó un dedo encima y en ese mismo instante Edward se apartó de la puerta para dejarlos entrar—. Éste es Jasper.

—Hola. —Edward se ruborizó al pensar que tal vez había mal interpretado lo sucedido esa tarde.

—Soy amigo de Bella —soltó Jasper al intuir lo que pensaba el otro hombre—. Estudio medicina, ¿por qué no te sientas allí y dejas que te examine el hombro?

Edward se sentó en el sofá y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pero tan pronto como Jasper le tocó la clavícula se tensó de dolor.

—Me temo que te has roto la clavícula y la muñeca —confirmó al apartarse—. Será mejor que te vistas y te llevemos al hospital. Voy a llamar a un taxi. Bella—se dirigió a su amiga, que se había sentado al lado de Edward y le apretaba la mano que tenía ilesa sin él darse cuenta—, ¿por qué no le ayudas a ponerse una camiseta?

—Claro. Vamos, Edward. —Tiró de la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse—.¿Dónde está tu habitación?

—Es esa de allí. —Vio que ella no le soltaba la mano y eso le reconfortó mucho más que cualquier otra cosa—. Siento haberte metido en esto.

—No digas tonterías. Creía que me costaría mucho más verte desnudo. —Al ver que había conseguido hacerle sonreír añadió—. Además, luego tendrás que compensarme por todo, seguro que se me ocurrirá algo con lo que torturarte, no sé, tal vez incluso te obligue a acompañarme al cine a ver una reposición de Love Story.

—Eso sí que no. —Edward se sentó en la cama y le sonrió—. Gracias, de verdad.

—Vamos, déjalo ya, o tu reputación de tío duro se irá por los suelos.

—¿Aún no lo está?

—No, tranquilo. ¿Dónde tienes las camisetas? —preguntó ella para cambiar de conversación y ver si así se le pasaban las ganas de recorrerle ese torso con las manos.

—En el primer cajón.

Bella lo abrió y vio que estaban perfectamente ordenadas y alineadas las unas con las otras.

—Vaya, si mi madre viera este cajón se pondría a llorar de emoción —dijocogiendo una camiseta.

Se acercó a él y se colocó entre sus rodillas. Edward estaba en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en el suelo, y, aunque sabía que podía hacerlo él, Bella le quitó las gafas. Ese gesto consiguió que él levantara el rostro y Bella vio que él estaba tan perdido como ella. Sólo hacía un día que se habían conocido, apenas habían hablado, pero los dos sabían que iban a ser muy importantes el uno para el otro. Sin abandonar ese pensamiento, Bella le deslizó la camiseta por la cabeza y le colocó primero el brazo ileso y, luego, con muchísimo cuidado el otro. Después se aseguró de que la camiseta le cubriera el torso y el estómago y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que él tenía la respiración acelerada y que los pantalones de deporte le apretaban más que antes. Levantó la vista, volvió a colocarle las gafas y le acarició el pómulo con los nudillos.

—El taxi ya está aquí —gritó Jasper desde el pasillo.

Bella se apartó y cogió el anorak que Edward había dejado antes en el respaldo de la silla de su habitación. Lo ayudó a ponérselo, y, entrelazando los dedos con los de él, y sin decir ni una palabra, lo acompañó hacia fuera.

Media hora más tarde llegaban a urgencias, y una hora y cuarenta minutos después seguían allí sentados.

—Gracias a Dios que no estoy desangrándome, o a estas alturas ya estaría muerto —se quejó Edward.

Bella estaba sentada a su lado dándole la mano, y trataba de distraerlo contándole tonterías. En ese instante por fin apareció Jasper que había ido a ver si encontraba a alguien que pudiera atenderlos.

—Vendrán en seguida. Al parecer es una noche muy concurrida, pero por uno de los pasillos me he cruzado con un compañero de clase y me ha dicho que ahora manda a alguien.

Y como si con esa frase hubiera conjurado a los enfermeros, dos chicos con uniforme entraron en la sala de urgencias y se acercaron a Edward. Tras las preguntas pertinentes se lo llevaron a hacer una radiografía que por desgracia confirmó el diagnóstico de Jasper. Edward se había roto la clavícula y se había dislocado la muñeca. El doctor, un hombre con cara de agotamiento, le vendó el hombro y le inmovilizó el brazo. Al terminar, lo acompañó hasta donde Bella y Jasper estaban esperándolo.

—Edward tiene que hacer reposo —le explicó el doctor a Bella, dando por hecho que era su novia—. Cuanto menos mueva el hombro y el brazo antes se curará. Voy a recetarle unas pastillas para el dolor, y venid a verme dentro de tres semanas. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —contestaron Edward y Bella a la vez, pero fue ella la que cogió la receta del médico.

—Vamos —dijo Jasper—. De camino a tu piso podemos pararnos en una farmacia —le explicó a Edward, ayudándolo a ponerse el abrigo por encima del cabestrillo.

Los tres se subieron en un taxi y, como era de madrugada, pudieron ver despertar la ciudad. Llegaron al piso de Edward, y Bella le dijo a Jasper que podía irse; sabía que su amigo tenía previsto pasarse el domingo trabajando en un nuevo proyecto y no quería entretenerlo más. Edward le dio las gracias a Jasper por su ayuda y después de que Bella le prometiera que lo llamaría si sucedía algo, el estudiante de medicina se fue a dormir un rato.

Las pastillas le tenían un poco atontado, y el dolor y el cansancio no contribuían demasiado a su agudeza mental, pero Edward sabía que tenía que dejar que Bella se fuera. El problema era que no quería estar sin ella, tal vez fuera por lo que había sucedido antes de ir hacia el hospital, o por el modo en que ella le había dado la mano en urgencias, pero fuera lo que fuese, Edward quería que ella siguiera allí con él. Bella abrió la puerta del piso y lo ayudó a quitarse el abrigo.

—Deberías irte —dijo él, a pesar de que en realidad deseaba todo lo contrario—. Es muy tarde.

—No te preocupes —respondió ella, esforzándose por no bostezar.

—Si te estás durmiendo de pie. Vete tranquila, ya has hecho más de lo que era necesario. —Se colocó bien las gafas con la mano que no tenía lesionada—.Siento muchísimo haberte llamado. —Levantó la mitad superior del labio en una sonrisa burlona—. Seguro que ahora te arrepientes de haberme dado tu número, la verdad es que no sabía a quién llamar. —Edward optó por callarse.

Esas pastillas le estaban soltando la lengua y a este paso seguro que terminaría por contarle lo de sus padres. Algo que él nunca compartía con nadie.

—No digas tonterías. —Volvió a cogerlo por la mano y tiró de él hacia su habitación—. Vamos, será mejor que te acuestes un rato. El doctor ha dicho que tenías que hacer reposo.

Edward se dejó llevar, ver a Bella guiándolo por el pequeño pasillo era de lo más erótico que le había sucedido en la vida. Vaya, esas pastillas eran en verdad un peligro. Respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza. Al llegar a la habitación, ella le soltó la mano y se acercó a la cama para colocar bien los cojines y apartar la colcha. Edward estaba tan hipnotizado con los movimientos de Bella que apenas se dio cuenta de que ella volvía a enlazar los dedos con los de él y lo llevaba hasta la cama. Una vez estuvo sentado, vio que le quitaba las gafas y que con delicadez alas colocaba encima de la mesilla de noche.

—Duerme un poco —le susurró, pasándole una mano por el pelo. Edward se echó hacia atrás y se tumbó despacio.

—No te vayas —dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Ella no respondió, sino que se agachó y le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios. Fue un susurro, un suspiro, pero al apartarse vio que él, completamente dormido, sonreía.

Bella dejó a Edward durmiendo y salió de la habitación. Lamentaba tener que curiosear por el apartamento, pero si quería saber qué le hacía falta no tenía más remedio que investigar un poco. Limitó su inspección a la cocina y vio que Edward, además de no salir con amigos, tampoco visitaba el supermercado con demasiada frecuencia. Faltaban pocas horas para las diez de la mañana, y aunque era domingo un par de establecimientos abrían para abastecer a los rezagados y despistados como Edward. Ella también estaba cansada, pero se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le sería imposible dormir. No con todo lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza y el corazón. Ella jamás había tenido tantas ganas de abrazar a nadie como cuando vio a Edward sentado en la cama esperando a que ella lo ayudara a vestirse, y tampoco había querido tanto cuidar de nadie como de él.

Debían de ser sus ojos, pensó, esos ojos tristes y asustadizos. Sonrió para sí misma, si él supiera lo que estaba pensando seguro que levantaría esa ceja y le diría que no dijera tonterías. Él y sus frases monosilábicas. Decidida a no seguir dándole más vueltas al tema, y fiel a su convicción de que la vida hay que vivirla, Bella cogió un papel y un bolígrafo y le escribió una nota: «He ido a comprar. Regresaré en seguida. Bella.»

Iba a ponerle algo más pero se abstuvo. Al fin y al cabo, Edward era un hombre de pocas palabras. Dos horas más tarde, y cargada con comida y su mochila llena de libros, Bella regresó al piso de Edward. Abrió la puerta despacio para hacer el menor ruido posible pero le bastó con dar un solo paso para ver que él seguía durmiendo. Se acercó a la mesa y cogió la nota que había resultado ser del todo innecesaria, y después se dirigió a la diminuta cocina para guardar las cosas. Finalizadas las tareas domésticas, optó por sentarse en el sofá y empezar a leer el libro que el viernes había sacado de la biblioteca.

Edward se despertó y al tratar de incorporarse el dolor que le atenazó el hombro le recordó todo lo sucedido. Se levantó y se puso las gafas, el cabestrillo le pesaba y la cabeza aún le daba vueltas por la medicación, pero de entre todos los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente en ese instante había uno que destacaba por encima del esto. ¿Bella le había dado un beso? ¿O esas drogas eran mejores de lo que los propios médicos creían? Salió de su habitación decidido a llamar a Bella para darle de nuevo las gracias por todo, aunque pronto descubrió que no iba a necesitar el teléfono para hacerlo. Allí, dormida en el sofá estaba su precioso ángel. Se acercó a ella y con cuidado apartó el libro que aún tenía en las manos. La tapó como pudo con una manta que siempre tenía allí por si a caso y antes de apartarse inclinó la cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios. Se dijo a sí mismo que sólo lo hacía para saber si de verdad había estado soñando antes, se repitió que no tenía importancia, pero al sentir los labios de Bella bajo los suyos descubrió que ni lo de antes había sido un sueño y que sin duda era la caricia con más significado de toda su vida. Con el corazón en un puño, se sentó junto a ella y le acarició el pelo con la mano que tenía libre. Una hora más tarde Bella entreabrió los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios dijo:

—Hola.

—Hola —respondió él ensimismado—. Aún estás aquí —añadió, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no estaba imaginándosela. Aunque si eso fuera un sueño no tendría que enfrentarse a los sentimientos que esa chica le estaba despertando ni tampoco tendría que hacer frente a sus miedos.

—Claro. —Bella se desperezó y se incorporó para sentarse junto a Edward—.¿Cómo tienes el hombro?

—Roto.-Ella sonrió.

—Espero que no te moleste —dijo ella al levantarse—. Pero antes he salido un momento y he ido a comprar cuatro cosas. Tenías la nevera más triste que he visto nunca.

—Gracias —respondió él un poco incómodo—. No deberías preocuparte tanto.

—Tranquilo, ya encontraré el modo de que me compenses, ¿te apetece desayunar? Edward iba a decir algo pero su estómago se le adelantó.—Ya veo que sí. Vamos —Bella le tendió la mano—, ven a la cocina conmigo y cuéntame algo más sobre ti mientras yo preparo el café.

Él obedeció pero no le contó nada, sino que se limitó a escucharla hablara cerca de su trabajo en la escuela infantil y de lo mucho que le gustaba hacer esas prácticas allí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta es la adaptación de un relato corto de la autora Anna Casanovas a quien pertenece totalmente la autoría de la historia, yo sólo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight que son de la autora Stephanie Meyer. Nada me pertenece en esta historia.**Esta historia ya fue subida hace unas semanas, pero eliminada por los administradores por algo relacionado con las canciones. Espero que esta vez no la borren.****

**Espero que os guste la historia tanto como a mi. Os recomiendo fervientemente cualquier libro o relato, tanto contemporáneo como histórico, de la autora: Anna Casanovas. **

**A leer y disfrutar!**

Pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde juntos. El único momento un poco tenso fue cuando ella lo ayudó a cambiarse de camiseta. Ese par de minutos fueron aún más sensuales que los de la noche anterior, no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos ni un segundo, ella fingió que le acariciaba los brazos sin querer, y él hizo ver que su nariz había rozado la oreja de ella por casualidad. Edward no llevaba nada bien lo de no mover el brazo y se ponía de muy mal humor cada vez que intentaba hacer algo y el cabestrillo se interponía en su camino. Pero cuando eso sucedía, Bella estaba allí para ayudarlo y hacerle alguna broma al respecto. De hecho, después de comer empezó a llamarlo Capitán Garfio, y le dijo que si no se portaba bien le pondría el compact de Kenny G, a lo que él respondió poniendo cara de terror.

Edward no recordaba la última vez que se lo había pasado tan bien con nadie, así como tampoco recordaba un domingo sin estar rodeado de libros. Bella hablaba sin cesar, pero no de un modo pesado ni repetitivo, era ingeniosa, divertida y sus anécdotas eran sinceras. No era de esa gente que habla para escuchar su propia voz, Edward tenía la sensación de que todo lo que le contaba era verdad y a través de esas historias vio que Bella era cariñosa, demasiado buena, atolondrada y una soñadora. Todo lo contrario a él. Si él era el invierno, ella era el verano, y mientras él prefería la soledad, ella necesitaba compartir su visión de la vida con el resto del mundo.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó ella al ver que él fruncía las cejas—. Tal vez deberías tomarte otra pastilla. —Se levantó y fue a por un vaso de agua.

—No, la verdad es que ya no me duele tanto. —Miró el reloj—. Es muy tarde, creo que iré a acostarme un rato. Muchísimas gracias por quedarte a pasar el día conmigo. —Él no se lo había pedido, sencillamente después de desayunar las cosas habían ido fluyendo solas, como si llevaran meses viviendo juntos.

—De nada. Sí, la verdad es que empieza a oscurecer. —Empezó a guardar el libro en la mochila—. No me gusta dejarte aquí solo.

—Tranquila, me las apañaré.

Bella buscó su abrigo y cuando lo encontró lo sujetó entre los brazos.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien?

—Seguro. —Edward le sonrió—. No te preocupes.

—Recuerda lo que te ha dicho el médico y no muevas el hombro. Deberías vivir con alguien, claro que entonces no me habrías llamado y no habríamos pasado el día juntos y luego… Tengo que dejar de hablar.

—Por mí no lo hagas, me gusta oír tu voz.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—Ya, por eso aceptaste volando mi invitación de ir a tomar un café el viernes.

—Rectificar es de sabios.

—Sí, y a quien madruga Dios lo ayuda. Yo también sé refranes. —Se puso el abrigo y cogió su mochila—. ¿Qué harás mañana?

—Lo normal, me levantaré y después iré a clase, y por la tarde tenía pensado estudiar. ¿Y tú?

—Tengo un par de clases por la mañana y por la tarde tengo que ir a la escuela. Estamos ensayando una obra de teatro, se llama El día perfecto.

—¿El día perfecto?

—Es fantástica, mañana cuando venga te cuento el argumento. Ni en Broadway encontrarás nada igual.

—¿Mañana? —Una parte de él quería volver a verla, e incluso empezaba ya a echarla de menos, pero otra quería recuperar la normalidad a la que estaba acostumbrado, quería recuperar la soledad.

—Vamos, prometo que te traeré regaliz. —En un momento de debilidad Edward le había confesado su adicción.

—Si hablando poco consigues que te desvele todos mis secretos, no puedo ni imaginarme qué pasaría si hablara como tú.

—Que meterías tanto la pata como yo. Prométeme que me llamarás si necesitas algo. —Al ver que él iba a rechistar añadió—. Miénteme si hace falta, pero no me iré de aquí hasta que me lo prometas.

—Está bien, te lo prometo. —Trató de doblar la manta del sofá con una mano y terminó por caérsele al suelo—. Esto es horrible, no soportaré estar tres semanas así.

—No seas exagerado, Capitán Garfio, tampoco pasa nada si dejas la manta sin doblar durante unos días —dijo ella, doblando la tela y colocándola en el respaldo del sofá.

—Supongo que estoy cansado —se defendió él—. Te acompaño hasta la puerta.

Bella lo siguió hasta la entrada y se detuvo junto a él. Se puso el gorro, la bufanda y los guantes y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿De verdad estarás bien? —preguntó de nuevo preocupada.

—De verdad —respondió él con sinceridad, pero ahora que veía que ella iba a irse ya no le parecía tan buena idea. Tal vez podría quedarse y… —. ¿Te apetecería comer conmigo mañana? Podríamos quedar en esa pizzería que hay cerca de la biblioteca.

—Me encantaría, pero tendrá que ser pronto porque a las tres tengo que estar en la escuela.

—¿Te va bien a las doce y media?

—Perfecto. Nos vemos mañana, ¿ves como no es tan difícil pedir una cita? —le dijo ella con una sonrisa.—

Será para ti, yo tengo la espalda empapada de sudor —confesó él antes de poder evitarlo.

—Pobrecito —le acarició la mandíbula con un dedo fucsia.

Edward se quedó petrificado, y a medida que ese dedo le recorría el labio cerró los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Edward, abre los ojos —susurró ella, y cuando vio que lo hacía añadió—. Voy a darte un beso.

El corazón le iba a mil por hora, así que se puso de puntillas y le dio uns uave beso en los labios. Iba a apartarse cuando él le rodeó la cintura con la mano y la apretó contra él. La miró a los ojos y durante unos segundos bajó la guardia y dejó que ella viera lo solo que estaba y lo mucho que significaban para él esas caricias. Despacio, inclinó la cabeza y empezó a besarla como sólo se había atrevido a imaginar. Le recorrió el labio inferior con la lengua, le dio pequeños besos en las comisuras y la sedujo hasta que ella le permitió acceder a su interior. Deslizó la lengua y apretó los dedos con los que seguía sujetándola. El sabor de Bella era igual que ella; dulce e imprevisible. Ella le devolvió el beso, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, devorándole también los labios con pasión, pero al estar de puntillas se tambaleó un poco y sin querer le dio un golpe en la muñeca que tenía dislocada y él no pudo evitar gemir de dolor.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, apartándose al instante

.—Odio esto —farfulló Edward levantando el brazo—. Nunca me había sentido tan torpe con nadie.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó Bella acariciándole el pelo.

—Sólo en el orgullo. —Se sonrojó y añadió—: Normalmente se me da mejor.

—No tengo ninguna queja. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Claro.

Ella le dio un último beso y se fue hacia su casa.

A Edward le costó muchísimo desnudarse y ponerse el pijama pero al final lo consiguió y gracias a toda esa gimnasia, y a las emociones contra las que había ido batallando durante todo el día, se durmió tan pronto como se metió en la cama.

Cuando Bella llegó a la pizzería en la que había quedado para comer con Edward y vio que él no estaba tuvo un pequeño ataque de pánico. Esperó unos minutos y al ver que no aparecía empezó a preocuparse. Iba ya a llamarlo cuando un Edward furioso entró por la puerta.

—Siento llegar tarde, es que con esto —levantó el cabestrillo— no puedo hacer nada. No he podido afeitarme, he tardado media hora en abrocharme la camisa y la cafetera se ha negado a colaborar. En clase no sé cómo sentarme y el dolor del hombro me está matando.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Bella se acercó a él, lo abrazó y le dio el beso con el que se había pasado soñando toda la noche. Lo besó hasta que sintió que él empezaba a relajarse y a devolverle el beso con esa ternura que sólo sentía entre sus brazos.

—Hola —dijo ella al apartarse.

—Hola —susurró él.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

Edward tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Gracias.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —dijo ella cambiando así de tema—. No quiero meterte prisa pero tengo que estar en la escuela a las tres.

—Pizza, pero me temo que tendrás que cortármela en pedazos. Odio estar así.

—Tranquilo Garfio, yo me encargo. Cuando te recuperes si quieres podemos ir a cazar o a hacer algo muy masculino para que vea que eres todo un hombre.

—Soy todo un hombre. —Le guiñó un ojo y él se sorprendió mucho más que ella. ¿Cuánto hacía que no flirteaba?—. Pero si lo dices en serio, cuando me quiten esto podríamos ir a esquiar.

—¿A esquiar? Ni loca, si quieres tú esquías y yo te espero leyendo una novela en la cafetería. Yo sólo paso frío por obligación, y con lo torpe que soy seguro que me pasaría más rato tirada en medio de la nieve que no encima de los esquís.

—Está bien, no iremos a esquiar. Después de lo que estás haciendo por mí.—Movió la cara hacia la pizza que en esos instantes le traía el camarero—. Haremos lo que tú quieras.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? Y si quiero ir al cine a ver una película muy, muy, muy romántica o… ¡ya sé!, quiero que me acompañes a la fiesta de disfraces que se va a celebrar en el colegio dentro de dos semanas.

—¿Fiesta de disfraces? No me gusta disfrazarme.

—Qué raro, pero como estás en deuda conmigo tendrás que hacerlo de todos modos, ¿no te parece?

—Lo que me parece es que he cometido un grave error al darte carta blanca.—Le sonrió—. Gracias por cortarme la pizza.

—De nada.

El almuerzo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cuando Bella se levantó para irse, Edward no lo pensó dos veces:

—¿Por qué no vienes luego a mi piso? —Como aún no había conciliado la idea de que empezaba a enamorarse, añadió—: Así me cuentas lo de la obra de teatro y me ayudas a preparar la cena. Yo solo soy capaz de causar un incendio.

—Está bien, pero llegaré tarde.

—Tranquila, yo estaré estudiando.

Se levantaron y salieron del restaurante. Fuera, ella lo ayudó a abrigarse y él aprovechó la cercanía para agacharse y darle otro beso. Se apartaron con las respiraciones entrecortadas y ella fue corriendo a buscar el autobús para no llegar tarde.

Faltaban diez minutos para las nueve de la noche cuando Bella llegó al piso de Edward. Él tardó unos segundos en abrir la puerta y por la cara que puso, ella supo que estaba enfadado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al entrar.

—Quería ducharme —soltó él furioso—, pero he sido incapaz de ponerme la funda de protección del yeso. Dios, sólo llevo así dos días y ya he estado tentado de arrancarme todo esto en más de una ocasión.

—Vamos, yo te ayudo. ¿Dónde está la funda?—Creo que la última vez que he visto ese objeto de tortura estaba en el baño.

En el baño había una toalla en el suelo, una caja de cartón rota que antes debía contener la funda del yeso, un bote de champú en el suelo, y la funda en cuestión colgaba de la cortina de la ducha.

—Veo que te has enfadado de verdad —se burló ella al ver tal estropicio—.Siéntate aquí. —Le señaló el baño.

Edward, que seguía echando humo por las orejas, se sentó. Bella cogió la funda, colocó bien la toalla y el champú y se acercó a él. Volvió a colocarse entre los muslos de Edward, gesto que había repetido unas cuantas veces y durante los últimos días y que le había hecho llegar a la conclusión de que era su lugar preferido del mundo. Le quitó las gafas y él movió la cara para acariciarle la mano con la mejilla. Bella ni trató de controlar la ternura que sintió y se agachó para darle un beso. Iba a ser un beso cariñoso, no sensual, pero algo pareció encenderse dentro de Edward y cerró los muslos para apresarla entre ellos. La besó con una pasión que hasta entonces sólo había insinuado, como si esa pasión fuera una bestia enjaulada dentro de él que pocas veces sacaba a la luz. Levantó la mano que no tenía escayolada y la deslizó por debajo del jersey de Bella para poder tocarle la piel. Iba a desnudarla, tenía que sentirla más cerca, pero con una sola mano ni siquiera podía hacer eso. Furioso consigo mismo interrumpió el beso. Ella tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo vio lo tenso que él estaba. Le acarició el pelo con suavidad y sin decir nada empezó a quitarle la camiseta, pero esta vez sin ocultar que al mismo tiempo le estaba acariciando. Le recorrió el torso con los dedos, se detuvo unos segundos en el abdomen y despacio levantó la tela hasta desnudarlo.

—Edward —susurró—, yo… No sé muy bien qué estoy haciendo.

—Yo tampoco —dijo él levantando la vista—. ¿Por qué no me ayudas aponerme esto y me ducho? Luego, si quieres, hablamos.

Bella le colocó la funda sobre el yeso y salió del baño. Si le ayudaba a quitarse los pantalones hablar sería lo último que harían.


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta es la adaptación de un relato corto de la autora Anna Casanovas a quien pertenece totalmente la autoría de la historia, yo sólo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight que son de la autora Stephanie Meyer. Nada me pertenece en esta historia.**Esta historia ya fue subida hace unas semanas, pero eliminada por los administradores por algo relacionado con las canciones. Espero que esta vez no la borren.****

**Espero que os guste la historia tanto como a mi. Os recomiendo fervientemente cualquier libro o relato, tanto contemporáneo como histórico, de la autora: Anna Casanovas. **

**A leer y disfrutar!**

Edward se duchó sin poder quitarse de la cabeza ese último beso. Antes de la muerte de sus padres había salido con unas cuantas chicas, no demasiadas, porque por aquel entonces prefería salir con los amigos de fiesta. Desde el accidente, sólo había tenido un par de citas y habían sido completamente absurdas e insignificantes. Él tenía claro su objetivo; graduarse entre los mejores de su promoción y regresar a Nueva York a trabajar. Se haría un nombre y luego quiz áiría a ayudar a su abuelo con la empresa farmacéutica. No tenía tiempo, ni valor, para qué negarlo, para establecer una relación con Bella. Pero cuando la tenía cerca el corazón le latía de un modo distinto, sentía un cosquilleo en los dedos de las ganas que tenía de tocarla y se moría por contarle todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Con un chorro de agua fría, llegó a la conclusión de que todo eso debía de ser culpa de la clavícula rota y decidió que lo mejor sería regresar a la normalidad. Se secó y se vistió como pudo, los calzoncillos y el pantalón no fueron problema, y la camiseta consiguió ponérsela después de varios intentos. Al salir, vio que Bella lo estaba esperando en la cocina, frente a un par de sándwiches que había preparado mientras él se duchaba.

—Espero que te guste el queso —dijo ella al verlo entrar.

—Me gusta. ¿Te parece bien que nos sentemos en el sofá? —preguntó él.

—Claro, al fin y al cabo es tu casa.

Bella puso los platos, un par de vasos y una botella de agua en una bandeja y la llevó hasta la mesa que había frente al sofá.

—¿Cómo han ido los ensayos? —preguntó Edward antes de dar el primer mordisco.

—Muy bien. Los niños de mi clase tienen cinco años, y son todos muy divertidos.

—¿De qué va la obra?

—Del día perfecto. —Ella comió un poco antes de continuar—. Al igual que en la película, el protagonista de la obra, un niño muy travieso, repite el mismo día una y otra vez hasta que todo le sale bien.

—¿Y cómo es el día perfecto? —A pesar del discurso de la ducha, Edward no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia ella y acariciarle el pelo.

—¿El día perfecto? No sé, depende —respondió ella a media voz—. El mío de hoy no está nada mal. —Edward le besó la parte interior de la oreja y ella se estremeció.

—¿No? —Le mordió el cuello con delicadeza.

—No. —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que él tuviera mejor acceso—. Me he levantado. —Él le besó una mejilla—. He ido a clase. —La otra—. He comido contigo —suspiró—… si haces eso no puedo hablar.

Él sonrió.

—Vaya —dijo, y entonces la besó en los labios con una pasión que ni él mismo sabía que tenía.

Bella le devolvió el beso pero segundos más tarde se apartó.

—¿No querías hablar? —le preguntó tras recuperar un poco la calma.

—Sí, no sé qué me pasa, pero cuando te tengo cerca… —Se levantó y en un gesto reflejo se acercó a una de las estanterías en las que había una foto de sus padres. Se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

—¿Son tus padres? —preguntó Bella desde el sofá.

—Sí —respondió él de espaldas.

—Te pareces mucho a él. ¿Los ves a menudo?

—Están muertos. —Apretó el marco con fuerza—. Murieron hace unos cuantos años en un accidente de coche cuando venían a verme —dijo la frase de carrerilla, convencido de que era la única manera de hacerlo.

—Lo siento. —Ella se levantó y se acercó a él, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo, pues por lo tensos que tenía los hombros Edward no quería que lo hiciera—. Debió de ser muy duro.

—Fue hace tiempo. —Colocó bien la foto y dio por zanjado el tema.

— Me duele la cabeza —mintió—. ¿Te importaría que lo dejáramos para otro día?

—No, pero si quieres que me vaya no hace falta que te inventes nada. —Se levantó y fue a buscar sus cosas.

Él tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo se apresuró a detenerla.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. —La sujetó por un brazo—. Es que no sé si esto que siento es de verdad, o es porque estoy solo y triste por culpa de esta mierda de la clavícula.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida ante tal sinceridad y agradecida de que Edward no tuviera miedo de abrirle un poquito el corazón.

—¿Y qué es lo que sientes? —le preguntó entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

Edward respiró hondo y respondió.

—No lo sé, tengo ganas de besarte, de cuidarte, de contarte cosas que nunca le he dicho a nadie, pero… —Ella le colocó un dedo en los labios y lo detuvo.

—No hace falta que sepas ahora todas las respuestas, Edward —le dijo, y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso.

Ese beso, a diferencia de los anteriores, no paró allí sino que fue avanzando hasta que ninguno de los supo dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Sus lenguas se buscaban con pasión, las manos de Bella le recorrieron el torso y él utilizó la única que tenía para acariciarle las nalgas. Edward dio unos pasos, empujando sutilmente a Bella hacia el sofá, y cuando alcanzó su destino dejó de besarla durante unos segundos para poder mirarla. Se perdió en la mirada de Bella y levantó la mano para acariciarle el rostro. Despacio, la deslizó hacia abajo y le acarició los pechos por encima del jersey. Inclinó la cabeza para besarla de nuevo y cuando ella se sentó a horcajadas encima de su regazo se quedó sin aliento. En ese gesto que ahora le era tan familiar, Bella le quitó las gafas y la camiseta. Sin decir nada, ella empezó a recorrerle el torso a besos, recreándose en el cuello de tal modo que pensó que iba a enloquecer.

—Bella —farfulló él—. Quítate el jersey.

Ella obedeció y cuando Edward sintió la piel de Bella contra la suya todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Llevaba un sujetador muy femenino, de seda lila, y a Edward le sorprendió lo sofisticado que era.

—Tengo debilidad por la ropa interior —explicó ella sonrojada.

—Creo que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo —respondió él sin apartar la mirada de la exquisita prenda.

Bella volvió a besarle en los labios y él dibujó esos preciosos pechos con la única mano que tenía hábil.

—Soy el peor seductor del mundo —farfulló furioso—. Creo que me arrancaré el yeso con los dedos.

—No digas tonterías, Garfio. A mí me parece muy sexy. —Sonrió con picardía—. Así tienes que ser más creativo.

Edward levantó la comisura del labio, dejando claro que cuando quería podía ser todo un pirata, y empezó a besarle el escote para luego acariciar toda esa piel con la lengua.

—¿Te parece bastante creativo? —susurró sin apartarse.

Ella se limitó a mover la cabeza al sentir cómo se le erizaba la piel. Siguieron en el sofá besándose y acariciándose hasta que él supo que ya no podía más.

—Bella, cariño, tenemos que parar —dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, besándole el cuello que ahora había quedado expuesto.

—Porque me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor.-Eso la detuvo en seco.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que «y»? Sólo hace unos días que nos conocemos y… —Se sonrojó al ver que ella lo miraba alucinada—. Y no quiero que pienses que suelo actuar así.

Bella sonrió.

—No pienso nada parecido. Edward, yo sí que no suelo actuar así. —Le dio un beso en la nariz—. Pero contigo, no sé, todo es tan perfecto. Es como si supiera dónde tocarte, dónde besarte. Y ahora voy a decir algo muy cursi pero ahí va; escomo si hubiera nacido para ti. —Trató de levantarse.

—No te muevas. —La cogió por la cintura y la besó con todas sus fuerzas.

Fue un beso larguísimo, con alma y sentimientos, y cuando por fin la soltó le dijo:

—Perfecto.

Se levantaron despacio. Una vez de pie Bella cogió la mano que Edward le ofrecía y fueron hacia su habitación. Al llegar allí él volvió a besarla, despacio, tocándole la espalda al mismo ritmo que se movía su lengua. Ella deslizó una mano por debajo del pantalón y le acarició a medida que seguía desnudándolo. Él trató de hacer lo mismo, pero ante sus limitaciones, Bella se limitó a sonreír y se desabrochó los pantalones para luego deslizárselos por las piernas. Edward iba a decirle que tenía las piernas más preciosas que había visto jamás, pero su capacidad de razonar lo abandonó por completo y lo único que pudo hacer fue besarla de nuevo. Entre besos y abrazos se tumbaron en la cama y siguieron conociéndose, descubriendo qué caricias los hacían estremecer, hasta que Edward volvió a gemir furioso.

—Me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor y no puedo tocarte como quiero. Como necesito.

Ella lo besó hasta que sintió que se tranquilizaba.

—No te preocupes, yo te besaré. —Y lo echó hacia atrás.

Los dos estaban desnudos, ensimismados el uno con el otro, besándose y escribiendo lo que iba a ser el principio de su gran historia de amor, así que Bellas e armó de valor y se sentó encima de él.

—No soy virgen —dijo de sopetón—, pero nunca he estado así con nadie.

—¿Así? —preguntó él sorprendido por la confesión.

—Nunca he estado desnuda con nadie y nunca he hecho el amor encima.

—¿Con qué imbécil has estado?

—Con uno. Basta decir que los dos teníamos dieciocho años y creíamos ser muy adultos. Fue patético.

En ese instante a Edward le sucedieron dos cosas increíbles; la primera, se excitó aún más, y la segunda, tuvo ganas de ir a darle un puñetazo a ese imbécil. ¿Qué clase de hombre podía estar con Bella y no desvivirse por darle placer? Ante tal ataque de posesividad volvió a besarla y despacio le acarició de nuevo la espalda.

—Si quieres, podemos esperar a que me quiten esto —dijo sin poder creer sus propias palabras.

—¡Estás loco! —Le recorrió el torso con los dedos—. Si no hago el amorc ontigo ahora mismo me moriré. En serio —añadió cuando él levantó una ceja, y para demostrarle que hablaba en serio le recorrió los pectorales con la lengua.

—Ven aquí —farfulló él, y tras ponerse un condón se hundió dentro de ella

—.¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó al notar que Bella se tensaba.

—No. Me has sorprendido, eso es todo. —Le besó.

— Ahora lo entiendo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó él, si ella era capaz de razonar seguro que estaba haciendo algo mal.

—Todo eso sobre la pasión. Es increíble.

Edward la besó y con la mano que tenía en la cadera de ella le indicó cómo moverse. Ambos se perdieron en ese beso, en esas caricias, en las sensaciones que se crearon entre sus cuerpos y cuando Edward alcanzó el orgasmo ella lo siguió segundos después.

Se quedaron quietos unos segundos, con la respiración entrecortada y el pulso acelerado. Él le dio unos besos en el pelo, y ella otros en el hombro. Poco a poco, Bella se apartó y le sonrió. Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó con ternura en los labios. Al terminar el beso, Bella le tocó la clavícula que llevaba vendada.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Garfio? —Él le dio otro beso, empezaba a gustarle ese apodo.—No te lo tomes a mal, pero me alegro de que te cayeras en la ducha.

Él sonrió.

—Y yo.

Volvieron a besarse y cuando Edward se quedó dormido, Bella se levantó, se puso la camiseta de Edward, cogió las sábanas para cubrirlos a ambos y volvió a tumbarse a su lado.

A partir de esa noche, Bella prácticamente se mudó al piso de Edward. Los primeros días los dos utilizaron la excusa del brazo de Edward, pero pronto dejaron de fingir y decidieron llamar las cosas por su nombre; se estaban enamorando.

Una mañana, Edward le dejó un juego de llaves junto a la mochila de Popeye, así sin más. Y Bella llevó algo de ropa también del mismo modo. No lo habían hablado, en realidad cada vez que se veían empezaban a besarse y terminaban haciendo el amor en el lugar más insospechado. Edward sabía que ya no volvería a mirar del mismo modo ni el sofá, ni la cocina, ni la ducha, ni el escritorio en el que se suponía que tenía que estudiar. Bella estaba tan contenta que asistía a las clases con una perenne sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que no perdía ni cuando los mequetrefes de la escuela le hacían las peores trastadas. La primera semana les pasó volando, y la segunda ni siquiera la vieron venir.

**_Muchiiisimas gracias por los reviews y por las alertas! Nos leemos!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta es la adaptación de un relato corto de la autora Anna Casanovas a quien pertenece totalmente la autoría de la historia, yo sólo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight que son de la autora Stephanie Meyer. Nada me pertenece en esta historia.**Esta historia ya fue subida hace unas semanas, pero eliminada por los administradores por algo relacionado con las canciones. Espero que esta vez no la borren.****

**Espero que os guste la historia tanto como a mi. Os recomiendo fervientemente cualquier libro o relato, tanto contemporáneo como histórico, de la autora: Anna Casanovas.**

**A leer y disfrutar!**

Bella abrió los ojos y miró el despertador. Eran las diez de la mañana de un domingo y el sol brillaba por su ausencia. Se colocó de lado y acarició despacio el brazo enyesado de Edward. Estaba enamorada de él, de eso ya no tenía ninguna duda. Los primeros días se había preguntado si era amor o si sencillamente el sexo era tan fantástico que la tenía absorta, pero le bastó con ver sonreír a Edward mientras le contaba la última aventura de sus alumnos para saber que lo quería. Esa semana iban a quitarle el yeso, Edward estaba impaciente por poder mover los dos brazos como un hombre "normal", según sus propias palabras, pero ella sabía que siempre sentiría especial cariño por esa escayola. Al fin y al cabo, tal vez si Edward no se hubiera caído en el baño habrían tardado mucho más en estar juntos. Aunque estaba convencida de que habrían terminado por estarlo.

—Buenos días, cariño —farfulló él al abrir los ojos—. ¿En qué estás pensando?

—En que te quiero —respondió sin más. Llevaba días pensándolo, se moría de ganas de decírselo, a pesar de que todavía se sentía un poco insegura. Edward se tensó, y vio que en sus ojos aparecía un brillo especial, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, él la besó con todas sus fuerzas.

En el beso de Edward había pasión y ternura, y desesperación pensó Bella. Le sujetó la cara con la mano ilesa como si tuviera miedo de que ella fuera a desvanecerse. Se movió para pegarse a ella y, sin dejar de besarla, deslizó dicha mano hacia abajo para desabrocharle la blusa del pijama. Tras varios intentos fallidos intentos, se apartó furioso.

—No puedo —farfulló entre dientes—. O te la quitas o haré como en las películas y arrancaré los botones con los dientes. —Mientras ella lo pensaba, volvió a besarla y no la soltó hasta que ella hizo el gesto de apartarse.

—¿Te he contado alguna vez que hace años me apunté a clases de strip—tease?

—¿Qué has dicho? —Esa chica acabaría por causarle un infarto.

—Sí —le explicó mientras se levantaba—. Unas amigas y yo creímos que podía ser divertido.

—¿Divertido? —farfulló él al ver que ella se contoneaba.

—Sí, y va muy bien para ejercitar los músculos.

—¿Ejercitar?

—¿Vuelves a hablar con monosílabos? —Se burló ella, desabrochándose con estudiada lentitud los botones.

—Ajá. —Estaba tan embobado y excitado que no se veía capaz de formular nada más elaborado.

—Vaya, y yo que creía que ya se te había pasado. —Colocó una pierna encima de la cama y tiró despacio del lazo que anudaba los pantalones del pijama.

Él ya no trató de decir nada más. Completamente desnuda, se arrodilló en el colchón, justo frente a los pies de Edward, y susurró:

—Tú déjate llevar, Garfio.

Lo único que pudo hacer Edward fue asentir y luego ella se concentró en desnudarlo y en recorrerle el cuerpo a besos. Bella parecía decidida a no dejar ni un centímetro de piel sin recorrer y no se detuvo hasta que con sus besos y caricias condujo a Edward hasta la locura. Iba a darle un beso en una parte mucho más íntima cuando él la sujetó por la cadera

.—Ni se te ocurra, cariño. Ya no puedo más.

Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios. El beso siguió y siguió, y ella aprovechó que él estaba completamente entregado para prepararle para hacer el amor. Despacio, se incorporó un poco encima de Edward y le hizo el amor como siempre había soñado, sin ocultar lo que sentía.

—Te quiero, Edward.

Y al igual que antes, él no respondió con palabras sino con los ojos, y después la besó y no dejó de besarla hasta que los dos tocaron el cielo. Al terminar, se quedaron abrazados y él pudo sentir que ella sonreía contra su torso.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Edward acariciándole la espalda.

—Jamás pensé que me atrevería a hacer un strip-tease a nadie. ¿Lo he hecho bien?

—¿Bien? Si lo haces mejor me da un infarto. —La apartó para poder darle un beso—. Pero tu carrera como bailarina exótica ha terminado. —Al ver que ella lo miraba ofendida, añadió—: A partir de ahora, sólo bailarás para mí.

Pasaron un par de días maravillosos, pero el miércoles todo cambió. Edward fue a clase como de costumbre pero al entrar vio que el profesor les reclamaba un trabajo que puntuaba para nota. Mierda. Sabía de sobra lo de ese trabajo, pero durante esas dos últimas semanas no tenía cabeza para nada. Se había olvidado. Mierda. Se pasó toda la clase furioso consigo mismo por haber permitido que tal cosa sucediera y trató de echarle la culpa de todo a Bella. Ella le distraía con sus historias, con sus besos. Cuando estaba con ella no podía pensar en nada más y sino estaba con ella era aún peor. Si no estaban juntos no podía dejar de preguntarse dónde estaba o qué estaba haciendo. Era tan atolondrada y tan despistada que siempre acababa metida en algún lío, como aquel día que acabó cosiendo los disfraces para más de la mitad de sus alumnos y él estuvo ayudándola hasta las tantas. Eso tenía que acabar. Habían ido demasiado rápido, si prácticamente estaban viviendo juntos y apenas hacía tres semanas que se conocían. Decidido, al finalizar la clase fue a hablar con el profesor y le pidió un par de días más para entregarle el trabajo. Por suerte, y gracias tanto a su excelente currículum como estudiante como al cabestrillo, que le ofrecía la excusa perfecta, el hombre aceptó y le dio hasta el viernes

.—¡Ya estoy aquí! —gritó Bella al entrar—. Edward, no te creerás lo que me ha sucedido hoy, la directora de la escuela me ha pedido… —se detuvo al verle lacara—. ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras mal?

—No, pero tenemos que hablar.

—¿Les ha pasado algo a tus abuelos? —Por el modo en que la miraba, Bella supo que algo iba mal, muy mal.

—No, mis abuelos están bien, supongo que siguen de crucero. —Se sentó en una silla y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo—. Hoy tenía que entregar un trabajo de derecho internacional.

—¿Un trabajo? —preguntó ella sin entender nada.

—Sí, es una parte muy importante de la nota y con todo lo que ha sucedido estas semanas no lo he hecho.

—Bueno, no te preocupes.—Sí me preocupo, Bella.

—Se colocó bien las gafas—. No todos somos como tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «como tú»?

—Así, despreocupados.

—¿Crees que yo soy despreocupada?

—Y no sólo eso —afirmó él—, nunca sabes dónde dejas las cosas. Todo mi piso está lleno de libros tuyos y de restos de purpurina.

—¿Y eso te molesta?

—La verdad es que sí —respondió él—. Necesito orden para estudiar, mi carrera es muy difícil.

—¿Y la mía no?

—No he querido decir eso.

—¿Y qué has querido decir?

Él respiró hondo y decidió que había llegado el momento de seguir con el plan que se había marcado desde un principio.

—Quiero decir que te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado tanto durante todos estos días, pero… —Vio que a Bella le brillaban los ojos pero se obligó a seguir—. He llamado al hospital para ver si podían adelantarme la cita y en principio mañana me quitarán la escayola. Ya no hace falta que te quedes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward? —Ella se levantó y se acercó a él—. Todo eston o es por un trabajo, dime qué es lo que de verdad te preocupa.

—No me preocupa nada, es sólo que tengo que estudiar y contigo aquí no puedo hacerlo.

—Di mejor que no quieres hacerlo. En estas dos semanas yo he tenido tres exámenes y he sacado muy buena nota en todos. —Iba a acariciarle la mejilla pero al ver lo vacíos que tenía los ojos echó la mano hacia atrás—. Ya está, ¿no? Todo ha terminado.

—Podemos seguir siendo amigos —dijo él sin mirarla.

—Claro, amigos. —Cogió la mochila que había dejado en la mesa y fue llenándola con sus libros—. Vendré más tarde a por mis cosas.

—De acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo? ¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir?

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —preguntó él apretando las manos.

—¿Me quieres? —le preguntó ella colocándose frente a él.—¿No vas a responderme? Perfecto. Dime entonces una cosa, ¿qué crees que pensarían tus padres de esto? —Edward por fin la miró—. Vaya, veo que al menos hablar de ellos consigue hacerte reaccionar.

—Ellos no tienen nada qué ver en esto, Bella. Lo único que sucede es que prefiero vivir sólo, por mí podemos seguir viéndonos.

—Claro, siempre y cuando no te tome demasiadas horas y no te cause ningún trastorno emocional —atacó ella dando en el clavo.

—Eso lo has dicho tú, no yo.

—Bueno, uno de los dos tiene que ser valiente. —Fue a la cocina y cogió una bolsa en la que empezó a guardar la ropa que tenía en el armario.

—¿No has dicho que vendrías más tarde?

—Lo he pensado mejor —respondió furiosa—. Así no tendrás que tropezarte con mis cosas ni un minuto más. Toma, aquí tienes tus llaves. —Las dejó en la mesa de la entrada—. Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo.

—Bella, no te vayas así. —A Edward empezó a sudarle la espalda sólo de imaginarse que no volvería a verla jamás.

Bella se detuvo unos segundos frente a la puerta, esperando a que él tratara de impedirle que la abriera, aguantándose las lágrimas que no quería verter delante de él, pero como Edward no hizo nada, respiró hondo y salió de allí. Edward se pasó la noche sentado en el sofá, mirando un bote de purpurina que Bella se había olvidado. ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Incapaz de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, a la mañana siguiente Edward fue a clase y trató de ser el mismo de antes, pero no pudo. No podía dejar de pensar en Bella. Le quitaron el yeso y pensó en lo distinto que sería todo si ella siguiera allí, pero se negó a ir a buscarla. En vez de eso, optó por terminar el dichoso trabajo de derecho internacional. Así pasaron dos semanas. De día conseguía funcionar, pero de noche no podía cerrarlos ojos sin soñar con ella. Un domingo, harto ya de dar vueltas por la cama, se levantó y fue en busca de la foto de sus padres. Estuvo mucho rato mirándola y de repente fue hacia el armario en el que almacenaba aquella caja en la que guardaba algunos de los recuerdos que tenía de ellos en ese piso. La abrió y entre fotos y cartas encontró un pedazo de papel en el que había escrito furioso todo lo que iba a hacer en su vida para conseguir que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de él. Se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos. Podía recordar perfectamente lo que sintió al escribirlo. Hacía dos días del funeral de sus padres y sus abuelos ya no sabían qué hacer para animarlo. Estaba encerrado en su habitación y en un impulso se sentó en el escritorio y escribió todo lo que haría para compensar lo egoísta que había sido durante esos últimos años. Observó la lista y se dio cuenta de que Bella no salía en ella. ¿Cómo iba a salir si la había conocido hacía tres semanas? En la lista aparecían grandes cosas; terminar la carrera con honores, triunfar en el trabajo, llevar la empresa familiar hasta lo más alto. Pero en ese instante se acordó de algo que siempre le decían sus padres; nada vale nada sin el amor. Se había olvidado de esa frase, ¿cómo podía haberse olvidado de esa frase? Tenía que llamar a Bella y contárselo, tenía que llamarla y decirle que también la quería.

_**GRACIAS por los reviews y alertas! FerHdePattinson; Pera l.t.; CorimarCautela; ; adyperales; gracias por vuestro reviews.**_

_**A ; Aliapr-peke; AnaVickyB; Andrea 16 de Cullen; Angeles MC; BlackCullenGurl; Caty Bells; Coriina; CorimarCautela; Girl Perverse; JohanaCullen; FerHdePattinson; Eli mMsen; LUCYarg; Loonydraconian; Mire2306; Yo25079; aday; adyperales; arg93; baarbaraa; konytacullenmase; marieisahale; por seguir la historia o tenerla entre vuestras favoritas.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta es la adaptación de un relato corto de la autora Anna Casanovas a quien pertenece totalmente la autoría de la historia, yo sólo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight que son de la autora Stephanie Meyer. Nada me pertenece en esta historia.**Esta historia ya fue subida hace unas semanas, pero eliminada por los administradores por algo relacionado con las canciones. Espero que esta vez no la borren.****

**Espero que os guste la historia tanto como a mi. Os recomiendo fervientemente cualquier libro o relato, tanto contemporáneo como histórico, de la autora: Anna Casanovas.**

**A leer y disfrutar!**

La mochila con el dibujo de Popeye estaba manchada de sangre. Edward cerró los ojos unos segundos y se levantó de la silla para esconder la maldita mochila en el armario. ¿Cuánto hacía que se la habían llevado? ¿Dos horas? ¿Dos minutos? Pasó una enfermera.—

Señorita, espere —salió de la habitación y se plantó delante de la mujer con uniforme para detenerla— ¿Sabe si…? —se le quebró la voz. No se veía capaz de formular ninguna pregunta que pudiera implicar que Bella no saldría de ésta.

—Disculpe, señor. —Lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo—. Acabo de empezar el turno. ¿Por quién pregunta?

—Por Bella. —Al ver que la enfermera lo miraba como esperando algo más, añadió: —Swan, Bella Swan.

—¿La maestra de escuela?

—Sí.

—Lo siento, señor, pero no sé nada. ¿Es usted familia?

—Su prometido. —O algún día lo seré si consigo que me perdone, pensó Edward.

—Iré a ver si una de mis compañeras puede informarle. —Le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—¿Señor?

—Edward, me llamo Edward —respondió él frotándose los ojos con las manos.

—Edward, su prometida ha sido muy valiente. Muy poca gente en el mundo se habría atrevido a arriesgar su vida así. Según me han contado, si no hubiera sido por ella esos dos niños estarían muertos.

La enfermera desapareció por el pasillo y Edward se secó las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas. Al parecer todo el mundo coincidía en que Bella había sido muy valiente, una heroína… pero a él eso no le importaba, lo único que él quería era volver a verla sonreír y poder estrecharla de nuevo en sus brazos. Dos semanas atrás se habían peleado, mejor dicho, él se había comportado como un idiota y la había echado de su lado. Hacía ya varios días que quería pedirle perdón, de hecho, la había llamado un montón de veces, pero siempre colgaba antes de que ella contestara. Había sido un cobarde. Esa misma mañana, harto de seguir echándola de menos, y dispuesto a hacer todo lo que hiciera falta para recuperarla, se armó de valor y fue a buscarla a la escuela en la que hacía prácticas. Estaba a menos de una esquina cuando escuchó ese ruido: un ruido que antes sólo había escuchado en las películas, el de unos cables rompiéndose e, instantes más tarde, el de una grúa desplomándose. Corrió como un poseso, suplicando que ese estruendo y la polvareda que lo acompañaba no provinieran de la escuela. No sirvió de nada. La nube de polvo envolvía el edificio. Durante unos segundos lo único que pudo escuchar eran los latidos de su propio corazón. Bella, tenía que encontrar a Bella. Iba a entrar cuando por el rabillo del ojo la vio. Estaba ilesa, de pie, con su mochila colgando de un hombro junto a un grupo de niños de unos cinco años que mantenía alejados del peligro. Gritó su nombre y ella lo miró… y le sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Pero su felicidad fue efímera pues ella debió de ver o escuchar algo y salió corriendo hacia las ruinas de lo que habría sido el nuevo gimnasio de la escuela. Edward cerró los ojos y volvió a llorar. Aún podía recordar el terror que sintió al ver que ella entraba en lo que quedaba del edificio, y que seguía con parte de la grúa y del andamio balanceándose encima. Gritó su nombre una y otra vez. Por entre unas piedras apareció un niño, y luego otro y por fin Edward creyó ver la mano de Bella. Y de repente, el resto de la grúa se desplomó y Edward sintió cómo se moría por dentro. Frenético, corrió hacia allí, pero no se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo hasta que dos bomberos lo retuvieron. Un montón de hombres uniformados estaban apartando las piedras para rescatar a Bella. Dieron con ella en seguida, y sin perder ni un segundo la tumbaron en una camilla, le pusieron una máscara de oxígeno y se la llevaron al hospital.

A partir de allí, Edward no recordaba mucho más. Un enfermero le dio la mochila ensangrentada y le dijo que esperara en la habitación. Otro le preguntó si Bella tenía alguna enfermedad o alguna alergia, y algo debió de decir él pues el muchacho salió disparado hacia el quirófano. Por último, una mujer mayor le dijo que era la doctora Nosequé y le explicó que tenían que operarla en seguida pues al parecer algo no andaba bien con los pulmones de Bella.

—¿Edward? —en la puerta apareció la doctora y Edward se puso de pie de un salto.

—¿Cómo está Bella? —preguntó asustado, sin molestarse en secarse las lágrimas.

—La operación ha ido bien. —La doctora le indicó que volviera a sentarse y ella hizo lo mismo en la otra silla que había junto a la cama—. Hemos podido suturar la herida de sus pulmones y, aunque tiene un par de costillas rotas, cuando se recupere de la operación y nos hayamos asegurado de que no hay ni rastro de conmoción cerebral, podrá irse a casa. Tendrá que hacer recuperación, claro está…pero, teniendo en cuenta lo que podría haber pasado, ha tenido mucha suerte.

—Gracias, doctora. —El alivio que sentía Edward era tan grande que se puso a temblar—. Muchas gracias.

La mujer se levantó y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—La traerán en seguida. Aún está dormida, y tardará unas horas en despertarse.

Edward, incapaz de decir nada más, se limitó a asentir. Cuando la doctora abandonó la habitación hundió la cara entre sus manos y lloró como hacía años que no lloraba. El ruido de unas ruedas deslizándose por el suelo lo interrumpió y al levantar la vista vio que traían a Bella en una camilla. Se apartó para que los enfermeros pudieran hacer su trabajo y cuando terminaron volvió a sentarse en la butaca que había al lado de la cama. Entrelazó los dedos con los de Bella y besó todos y cada uno de los nudillos.

—Bella, amor, abre los ojos. —Le acarició el pelo con la mano que tenía libre—. Por favor, abre los ojos. —La doctora ya le había dicho que tardaría un rato en estar consciente, pero parte de él creía que si le hablaba ese milagro sucedería antes. Y además, quería hablarle por si acaso ella podía escucharlo a pesar de estar medio dormida—. Siento muchísimo todo lo que te dije. Lo siento mucho. La verdad es que me arrepentí casi al instante, pero no sabía cómo pedirte perdón. Todo eso que te dije no eran más que tonterías, un montón de tonterías. ¿Sabes por qué te eché de mi lado? —La miró para ver si ella hacía algo pero al ver que no, siguió con su confesión—¿Te acuerdas de ese día que ibas tan animada contándome no sé qué sobre el colegio y casi te caes por la escalera? Ese día me di cuenta de que te podías morir. —Se pasó las manos por la cara—. Es absurdo, lo sé. Ya sé que tardeo temprano todos morimos, créeme, lo sé mejor que nadie. Pero en ese instante vilo que me pasaría si te morías y me quedé helado. Superar la muerte de mis padres fue difícil, pero si te pierdo a ti… No puedo ni imaginarlo. Y pensé que lo mejor sería perderte ahora que aún era capaz de soportarlo. Creí que si te echaba de mi lado todavía estaría a tiempo de recuperar mi soledad y que dejaría de quererte. Porque te quiero, Bella. No sabes cuánto te quiero. —Volvió a besarle los nudillos—. Así que no se te ocurra morirte ni nada por el estilo antes de que pueda decírtelo en persona.

—¿Edward? —balbuceó Bella.

—Tranquila. —Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama junto a ella—. Voy a buscar a la enfermera.

—No. —Trató de apretar los dedos que él aún retenía en su mano—. No.

—De acuerdo. —Siguió acariciándole el pelo pero apartó la mano un instante para pulsar el timbre y avisar —. Descansa, te pondrás bien.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Cerró los ojos unos segundos y al recordar algo los abrió asustada—. ¡¿Los niños?!

—Están bien. —Le besó de nuevo los nudillos—. Te quiero, Bella.

Pero ella había vuelto a quedarse dormida. En ese mismo instante apareció la doctora y tras revisar el pulso y las constantes de Bella le dijo a Edward que estuviera tranquilo y que era normal que se fuera despertando. Volvió a dejarlos solos y Edward siguió con su relato.

—¿Sabes cuántos días he vivido, Bella? 9.490, los he contado, y de todos esos días, 9000 casi no han merecido la pena, 400 han estado bien, 87 han sido increíbles, 2 han sido horribles y sólo 1 ha sido perfecto. Las tres semanas que pasamos juntos fueron los mejores de mi vida, por eso me asusté tanto ese día en la escalera. ¿Qué iba a ser de mí si te perdía? Los dos días horribles han sido hoy, sin lugar a dudas, y el día que murieron mis padres. Pero gracias a ti eso también empiezo a llevarlo mejor. ¿Y sabes cuál ha sido mi día perfecto? El día que me dijiste que me querías. ¿Te acuerdas? Era domingo, tú te habías quedado a dormir en mi piso, yo aún llevaba el brazo enyesado y cuando empezamos a besarnos y no fui capaz de desabrocharte la camisa del pijama me dijiste que no tenía que preocuparme por nada, que tú te harías cargo de todo. Hicimos el amor y fue maravilloso. Ése fue mi día perfecto, y si me perdonas te juro que me pasaré el resto de la vida tratando de buscar tu día perfecto. No descansaré hasta conseguirlo, porque tú te mereces que todos los días sean perfectos.

Agachó la cabeza y la apoyó sobre las manos entrelazadas de ambos. No fue consciente de que lloraba hasta que sintió la otra mano de Bella acariciándole el pelo

—No llores —dijo con voz adormilada, seguramente por culpa de la anestesia— Todos los días que he pasado contigo han sido perfectos.

Él levantó la cabeza, incapaz de creerse la suerte que había tenido por haber encontrado a una mujer tan maravillosa.

—Eres una mentirosa —le dijo emocionado— Te quiero, Bella.

—Y yo a ti, Garfio. Vamos, dame un beso antes de que vuelva a dormirme, pero prométeme que cuando me despierte estarás aquí.

—Estaré aquí. No quería estar en ningún otro lugar.

—¿Edward? ¿De verdad has contado los días que has vivido?

—Claro, ¿qué querías que hiciera sin ti? Sin tus historias interminables, sin tus sonrisas, sin tus besos… Me he portado como un idiota, Bella. ¿Me perdonas?

—Pues claro. Te quiero. —Bostezó— Dame un beso, idiota.

—Duérmete, tienes que descansar. Cuando salgas de aquí vas a tener mucho trabajo. —Ella entreabrió un ojo y él añadió— Primero me pasaré meses demostrándote que he cambiado y que sé disfrutar de la vida. Luego, cuando estés convencida de que te amo con locura, te pediré que te cases conmigo y cuando te tenga sólo para mí te convertiré en la mujer más feliz del mundo. ¿Estás preparada?

Bella no respondió, pero se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en los labios. Edward le dio un último beso y también cerró los ojos. Estaba impaciente por que empezara el resto de sus vidas.

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir este último capitulo. Y así llegamos al final de esta historia. Gracias por seguir esta historia y por vuestro reviews. Seguramente adapte otra obra de Anna Casanovas. Por cierto si queréis saber más de este Edward y esta Bella, que en realidad se llaman John y Hannah, esta autora tiene un libro que se titula "A fuego lento" donde aparecen de nuevo estos personajes aunque no son los protagonistas. Nos leemos!**


End file.
